Cambio de papeles
by Umeki-Nara
Summary: Kowalski es el líder. Kowalski manda. Kowalski decide cuándo, dónde y qué hacer en las misiones. Nadie puede pasar encima de él y romper esa regla establecida. Excepto Skipper, cuando él quiera y para lo que quiera. Pero jamás nadie debe saberlo. AU (Universo alterno) Humanizados. Lemon (relaciones sexuales) Slash (chicoxchico) Si no te gusta, por favor no leas.


_**Cambio de papeles**_

_**Disclaimer: Los Pingüinos de Madagascar y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad. Pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores. Yo sólo escribo por diversión, sin ánimo de lucro.**_

_**Resumen: Kowalski es el líder. Kowalski manda. Kowalski decide cuándo, dónde y qué hacer en las misiones. Nadie puede pasar encima de él y romper esa regla establecida. Excepto Skipper, cuando él quiera. Pero jamás nadie debe saberlo. AU. Humanizados. Lemon. Slash.**_

_**Advertencias: Humanizados. AU (Universo alterno). Lemon (relaciones sexuales) Slash (relación chicoxchico)**_

* * *

><p>Skipper había dicho que tenía un nuevo experimento que mostrarle. Según él, era un arma mortífera que les ayudaría a derrotar a sus enemigos con tan sólo un disparo. Por ello, cedió.<p>

Entró al laboratorio del científico, mientras Private hacía explotar por tercera vez en la semana la cafetera y Rico se entretenía jugando con su Lunacornio de peluche.

Todo fue demasiado rápido para él cuando entró. Skipper había cerrado la puerta con seguro y entonces se abalanzó contra él. Le parecía increíble la rapidez con la que lo despojó de su camisa. No se molestó en quitarle los pantalones, simplemente abrió el cierre y sacó su miembro. Era lo único que necesitaba.

Por inercia, su cuerpo correspondió. Sin explicaciones ni miramientos, Skipper lo obligó a sentarse en una silla cercana y se sentó encima de él. Estimuló su miembro mientras las bocas de ambos luchaban por el dominio. Kowalski lo presionó contra su cuerpo mientras enterraba el rostro en el cuello del científico. Skipper jadeó sin dejar de masturbar al líder.

-Permiso para... continuar, señor.- jadeó Skipper con una sonrisa pícara. Recibió a cambio una mirada sarcástica de Kowalski. Se levantó tan sólo un momento, afortunadamente el líder le había ayudado a liberarse del pantalón, tan sólo fue cuestión de posicionarse encima del miembro erecto de Kowalski y sentarse lentamente.

Disfrutó cada gesto que el más alto hacía hasta que lo tuvo por completo adentro. Podría ser frío y mandón, pero cuando él tomaba una parte del control en la intimidad, era sumamente adorable. Al menos para él, claro.

El líder lo tomó de las caderas y lo ayudó a subir y bajar, marcando un ritmo de dos estocadas rápidas y una profunda que hacía a Skipper arquear la espalda sumamente excitado.

De un momento a otro, no soportaron más. Eyacularon al mismo tiempo y Skipper se aferró a los hombros de Kowalski para recibir una última penetración que dejó satisfechos a ambos. No pudo evitarlo y abrazó al científico, para poseer su boca. No importaba que todavía no se recuperaba del encuentro, necesitaba sentirlo. Apenas y sus respiraciones se normalizaron y escondió el rostro en el cuello de Skipper.

-Kowalski.- llamó, acariciando su pecho. El líder reaccionó en ese momento y lo ayudó a levantarse. Sus piernas le dolían, debido a los sentones que había recibido durante ese rato. Pese a ello, se acomodó el pantalón y evitó la mirada del científico.

-¿Y el arma? -cuestionó, abrochándose la camisa. El científico sonrió divertido y negó, arreglando su aspecto.

-Creo que le faltan algunos ajustes, capitán. Tal vez... más tarde pueda pasarse y ver el resultado.- tentó.

Kowalski asintió y salió rápidamente del laboratorio. Afuera, Private y Rico habían dejado sus actividades y lo miraban fijamente.

-No hay nada que ver aquí, señores.- espetó. Pero entonces se dio cuenta de que ambos habían bajado la mirada. Abochornado, se subió el cierre y se retiró a su habitación.

Kowalski es el líder. Kowalski manda. Kowalski decide cuándo, dónde y qué hacer en las misiones. Nadie puede pasar encima de él y romper esa regla establecida. Excepto Skipper, cuando él quiera. Pero jamás nadie debe saberlo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Yey! XD Bueno, cómo ven, es un Universo Alterno, en donde Kowalski es el capitán, Skipper el científico, Private el psicótico y Rico el tierno.<strong>_

_**¿Les ha gustado? ¡A mi sí! **_

_**Si te gustó, deja rw. Si no te gustó, deja rw.**_

_**¡Saludos!**_


End file.
